Ridley
Ridley (リドリー Ridorī?) is a high-ranking Space Pirate, the archenemy of Samus Aran, and an rp character used by IFIE. Sadistic and bloodthirsty, Ridley delights in death and destruction. He also regularly returns from apparent death to do battle with Samus once more. As such, the Space Pirate general is fittingly referred to as the Cunning God of Death. Background Next to nothing is known of Ridley's pre-military background (if in fact he even had any), but it is safe to say that he made his way up the ranks until finally he was designated military leader of the Space Pirates (or took the role by force). He also appears to have been held in considerable favor among members of High Command. Gray Voice said that he corrected Ridley's "genetic flaws" with Chozo technology, though the extent of this modification is unknown. Ridley is also outfitted with at least one cybernetic implant prior to becoming Meta Ridley, as he has a transmitter located at the base of his skull that allows his minions to communicate with him. History Debut: Securing the Power Source Ridley staged a raid in Seattle, where he stole an important power source to use for his own needs. He briefly fought FlamingoMask and SquidMask, but the two were unable to stop him as he made off with the precious item. Appearance Ridley resembles a large, skeletal Pterosaur-esque Draconic organism, with glowing eyes. The true name of Ridley's species is unknown, though its commonly referred to as 'Space Dragon'. His skin (which varies through appearances) consistently appears to be a sort of purplish brown-color. Personality While Ridley is commonly misconstrued as a mindless, destructive beast, he is actually very cunning. Ridley's foul temper, love of death and destruction, and sadistic humor are made apparent when he often orders his entire legion of Space Pirates to annihilate the peaceful inhabitants of any planet he is on. His ability for cruelty is further made concrete when he attempts to kill a small girl who tries to befriend him; killing her mother while trying to shield the child. He, like many of his Space Pirate brethren, also believes in the superiority of certain races over others, counting himself among the privileged elite species and seeing the "lower" races as something only to exterminate. Despite these bloodthirsty tendencies, Ridley has shown to be an intelligent and competent battle tactician, orchestrating a great many successful battles, as well as proving a serious threat on his own. However, his quick temper and his arrogant belief that nothing can defeat him often undermines these qualities, leading to a great many defeats for him as well. Ridley grudgingly shows respect to those that are natural at commanding others, such as when Gray Voice is ordering the Pirate Troops to their battle stations; Ridley, taken aback, smirks at being told by Gray Voice to attend to his job and sarcastically addresses him as "Sir Military Commander" when he flies off. Powers and Abilities Ridley has proven to be a fierce opponent in battle. While fighting hand-to-hand, Ridley primarily makes use of his lethal claws, talons, and tail. Ridley is also capable of breathing plasma in battle, either in the form of large fireballs, or a large stream. His wings enable him to fly at fast speeds to outrun opponents. Ridley also possesses great physical strength. He is also shown to be adept at survival, able to heal himself by consuming others and incorporating their cells into his body. '''Ridley also displays the ability to '''change the pigments of his skin and harden it, making him immune to Samus' beam attacks. While in this hardened state, Ridley's attacks also gain greater speed and strength. He also appears invisible or camouflaged when encountered in Super Metroid, also likely an ability resulting from his ability to change the pigments of his skin. IN SUMMARY... * 'Skin: '''Ridley can harden his skin, which makes him immune to energy attacks and missiles for a brief period. Like a chameleon, he can also camoflauge himself. * '''Plasma Breath: '''He can breath plasma in battle, either in the form of large fireballs or a large stream. It can melt through spaceship hull. * '''Flight: '''Ridley can fly at speeds exceeding mach 7, and can easily glide through space..somehow. * '''Claws, Talons, and Tail: ' Each of Ridley's limbs end in sharp tipped claws, and his tail can punch through metals with ease. * 'Regeneration: '''Ridley is able to heal himself by consuming others and incorporating their cells into his body. * '''Natural Commander: '''The frequency of Ridley's voice drives Space Pirates and some other creatures into a murderous fighting frenzy, effectively making him the perfect military commander. Trivia * Ridley has appeared in all but four Metroid games. These are Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid Prime: Federation Force. * Ridley's name is likely derived from Ridley Scott, the director of the first film of the ''Alien film series, from which Metroid took inspiration. * Ridley's appearance in the first metroid game looks noticeably different from his current design, having an ant-eater like mouth instead. * In every 2-D game he is involved in, Ridley's fireballs have an uncanny resemblance to Mario's 2-D fireballs. Whether or not this similarity is intentional is unknown. ** Ridley's fireballs are invulnerable in most games, the exceptions being Corruption and Zero Mission. * Ridley, Mother Brain, the Omega Metroid from Fusion and Dark Samus share the distinction of having canonically bested Samus in an in-game battle. Ridley does this twice, once in Super Metroid and another during Samus Returns. * Ridley is shown to be capable of bipedalism throughout most of his appearances in the series. * In all of his sprite-based appearances, his wings are curiously smaller than his body size, logically making them unlikely to even lift Ridley off the ground, and yet he soars through the air with ease. This was probably to ensure Ridley's wings wouldn't cover the screen, since in his 3d appearance, his wings are larger than his body. * In the Pirate Command sector of the Pirate Homeworld, images of Ridley can be found on the glowing orange monitors. * Ridley's signature music theme was originally used as a generic boss fight background music, originating from Super Metroid, as it also plays during the fights with the Torizos, and Draygon. It would later become associated with just Ridley. * Ridley apparently does not seem to need oxygen to live. Metroid Prime clearly portrayed him flying out into space without any gear as he escapes the Orpheon, though this may be due to his cybernetics. ** There is no explanation on how he is able to fly in an environment which does not contain air or gas, a necessary medium for any creature with wings to take flight; he is still seen flapping his wings. * Ridley's blood is green. * Ridley's vision is tinted green, possibly as a result of nictitating membranes that cover and protect his eyes. * Ridley had at least three different vocalizations throughout his appearances. In Super Metroid, he sounded akin to a parrot or a hawk, something along the lines of a bird of prey. In Zero Mission and Fusion, these bird of prey-like noises are updated, although notorious for their loud volume in the case of Fusion. In his 3d appearances, he is given a more bestial sounding roar. * An unused Fake Ridley, similar to Mini-Kraid, a well, fake Kraid, exists in the data for Metroid. * Based on previous games, Ridley could very well be the smallest of the Space Pirate generals, considering Phantoon is massive in his Other M appearance, Kraid is quite large, as is Draygon, and Mother Brain's body significantly adds to her height. Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Flying Characters Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Predators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence